Lewis Henry Little
|died= |image= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Baltimore, Maryland |placeofdeath= Iuka, Mississippi |placeofburial= Green Mount Cemetery Baltimore, Maryland |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= United States Army Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1839–61 (USA) 1861–62 (CSA) |rank= Captain (USA) Brigadier General (CSA) |unit= |commands= 1st Division, Army of the West |battles= Mexican-American War *Battle of Monterrey American Civil War *Battle of Pea Ridge *Second Battle of Corinth *Battle of Iuka † |awards= |relations= brother-in-law of Alexander E. Steen |laterwork= }} Lewis Henry Little (March 19, 1817 – September 19, 1862) was a career United States Army officer and a Confederate brigadier general during the American Civil War. He served mainly in the Western Theater and was killed in action during the Battle of Iuka. Early life and career Little was born in Baltimore, Maryland. He was a brother-in-law of Alexander E. Steen and son-in-law of Pitcairn Morrison. Little was commissioned a second lieutenant in the 5th U.S. Infantry in 1839. He served in the Mexican War and was awarded a brevet promotion to captain for his service at the Battle of Monterrey in 1846. He was promoted to captain in the regular army on August 20, 1847.Eicher, p. 350. American Civil War Little resigned his commission as a U.S. Army officer on May 7, 1861. He helped Sterling Price train the Missouri volunteers that soon joined the Southern armies. He entered the Confederate service as an infantry captain on March 16, 1861, but soon was made an artillery major that same month. Little was promoted to colonel on May 18 and served Price as his Adjutant General in the Missouri State Guard. At the Battle of Pea Ridge on March 7, 1862, Little commanded the 1st Missouri Brigade in Price's division. In the thick of the first day's fighting near Elkhorn Tavern, he demonstrated competence and initiative. "During the course of the battle he gradually assumed more and more responsibility until he became the de facto commander of Price's division during the last hours that the Army of the West was on the field."Shea & Hess, p. 313. His appointment to brigadier general occurred on April 12.Boatner, p. 485. Little came east of the Mississippi River with Maj. Gen. Earl Van Dorn's army and served under Gen. P. G. T. Beauregard at Corinth. There, he caught malaria and was in poor health for the few remaining months of his life. Even so, he was regarded as "a thorough soldier and an excellent disciplinarian."Cozzens, p. 39. At Corinth he was given command of the 1st Division in Price's Army of the West. His peers praised his division as well drilled and disciplined. He led his division at the Battle of Iuka on September 19. At about 5:45 p.m., while sitting on his horse behind the front line and next to Sterling Price,Eicher, p.350. "hit in the head by a bullet that passed under the out-stretched arm of Sterling Price as they were conversing..." he was struck in the head by a bullet and killed instantly.Cozzens, p. 100. He is buried in Green Mount Cemetery in Baltimore. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Boatner, Mark M. III. The Civil War Dictionary. New York: David McKay, 1959. ISBN 0-679-50013-8 * Cozzens, Peter. The Darkest Days of the War: The Battles of Iuka and Corinth. University of North Carolina Press, 1997. ISBN 0-8078-5783-1 * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Shea, William & Hess, Earl, Pea Ridge: Civil War Campaign in the West. University of North Carolina Press, 1992. ISBN 0-8078-4669-4 Notes Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Maryland in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Burials at Green Mount Cemetery Category:Missouri State Guard Category:1817 births Category:1862 deaths